Scarlet Moon
by Captain's Girl 97
Summary: This story is about  the cullens, mostly Rennesmes,adventures and Jacob and Renessemes relationship as the start to grow even depper into their love with tons of near death experinces for the whole family!
1. Chapter 1: I Never Thought Of This

Scarlet Moon

Chapter 1: I Never Thought Of This

Nessie's P.O.V

"Rawr!" I heard as I ran giggling through the forest, with Jacob chasing after me. We were supposed to be hunting, but we always turn it into some sort of game. I ran into the meadow, feeling invincible. I quickly came to a stop though, and my happiness faded away. Standing before me was an unfamiliar vampire. He had fluffed up and very stingy black hair that covered most of his face. The only things that were really visible were a scar running across his left eye, and bright red eyes. Just from looking into his eyes, I knew I was in grave danger. Animal blood drinking vampires, like my family, had amber colored eyes. But this vampire had red eyes, which meant he drank human blood. Because I am only half vampire, I have some disadvantages. My senses, such as taste, smell, sight, and hearing are not as sharp as a normal vampire's. I also have blood running through my veins. It's not as appealing as human blood, but to a thirsty vampire, it's just as delicious as any. As soon as he got a whiff of me, he knew everything.

Jacob looked towards me and growled. Basically, it meant run.

Panicking, I started to run towards my house. The vampire took this as a game of chase, and followed. Jacob caught up with the vampire and I, trying to keep me safe. Lucky me, being only half vampire, I can't run as fast as a normal vampire. It's still faster than a human, but not as fast as my parents. I had a lead, but not for long. I was about 5 feet from my house when he caught up to me. He hadn't realized I had stopped running, until it was to late. The vampire rammed right into a large oak tree, which came tumbling down.

My whole family had heard the noise, and they gathered by the windows. My father, Edward, looked over the vampire, reading his mind.

"Run, Nessie! Run!"

Of course, the vampire heard him and blocked my escape route to the house. My mother, Bella, hearing all the commotion, came into the room soaking wet and in her bathrobe.

"What the HELL is going on?" She screamed, anger on her face.

When she saw what was going on, a look of terror crossed her face. Bella walked over to Edward, whispering what to do. Edward then walked over to my grandma, Esme, and told her to get Emmett. Emmett always enjoyed a good fight, and Edward knew he loved helping his favorite niece. But before they could leave the room to go find him, Bella turned to the window.

"Renesmee, scream!" I turned to face the woods, knowing exactly what to scream.

I took a breath in, then let it all out. "JACOB...HELP!"

The vampire just stood there, staring at me. Suddenly, a deep, low rumble erupted from the bushes. Out soared Jacob, landing right beside me, growling menacingly. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

I had never thought of this. Never thought of me and Jacob, as a team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What In The World Is Going On?

This is when all the real chaos starts. Emmett who was collected by the rest of the cullen family walked into the room with Rosalie and Esme trailing in behind him.

"What do you need that you came to get me during my free time? "he asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me an attitude," roared Edward.

"If you are going to talk to us like that you can find out for yourself" Alice said.

"Fine, I will"said Emmett spitting in her face.

He stomped over to the window and saw Jacob sitting there fuming.

"You called me to see this mutt pissed off about something?" roared Emmett

"Not that you big idiot" mumbled Alice." Look over by the big tree that is on the ground over there."

"You mean where the knocked over oak is?" asked Emmett

"Yes" yelled Bella and Alice at him.

"Okay, calm down, geez"said Emmett

Emmett walked over to the window yet agian and saw Renesseme being circled by the unkown vampire.

Edward was now concentrating on trying to read it's mind.

"What is he thinking of?" asked the rest of the cullen family.

"He wants her blood" replied Edward.

Emmett became furious. No way was that vampire going to make a meal out of his favorite niece. In fact, she was his only neice. Before anyone could stop him, Emmett burst through the bay windows, showering glass shards all over the room. the rest of the cullen family was in shock.

" Why did he just do that?" asked Rosalie with a shocked expression on her face.

" He wanted to protect his favorite and only niece ." replied Edward.

Emmett was lying on the stone cold ground listening to what was going on. He was also thinking of a plan to save me. As he lay there I was trying to defend myself. My mother, father, and the rest of my family had taught me hand to hand combat. I threw a punch and hit the vampire straight in the jaw. The impact pushed him back a couple feet but other than that it didn't seem to faze him. I hoped that Emmett would come up with a plan soon.

Emmett's P.O.V

As I lay there on the ground I started to think of ways that I could help Nessie. The two of them were already in hand to hand combat and it looked like no matter what Nessie did nothing could faze him. I stood up immediately. I knew what I was going to do. If my plan carried out the others could safely get Nessie and Jacob into the house before I tear the other vampire to shreads. If my plan doesn't work, well, I really don't want to think about that right now.

I got up and made some loud noises to get the vampire's attention. He turned to face me with a puzzeled look on his face. I kept my eyes on him and Nessie as I backed up so I would be able to gain speed. When i got to the distance i wanted to be i started to run. I ran faster then I ever ran before. The vampire was frozen in the same spot his mouth wide upon in a puzzled and shocked expression. i knocked into him at top speed. i sat up and mounted onto him so could have as much control over him as possible.

" You BASTARD!" I yelled spitting in his face.

" Is this how you treat all your dinner guests?" said the vampire sarcastically.

"You are not my guest and you will not be staying for dinner!" I said anoyed that this vampire thought that this was a joke.

"Fine" he said. He rolled over as I was on my back and started showering me with punches. I took them like a man hoping it would give Nessie enough time to escape with Jacob into the house. Suddenly I felt the pressure of the other vampire being lifted off of me. I stood up and saw that Nessie had the other vampire by the arm and was swinging him around wildly. When she saw me she threw the vampire half way across the woods and ran up to give me a hug. The other vampire got up and was ready to charge when there was a loud boom in the vampire turned on his heels and ran away from the house as fast as we could. Soon after Edward started screaming at us to get inside. I picked Nessie, then me and Jake ran towards the house.

"What is happening?" asked Nessie.

" I really don't, I was kinda hoping your father would would explain that to us when got inside." I said.

And on that note we ran into the house.


End file.
